


Forgiveness

by toesohnoes



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurley gets jealous. Charlie makes it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

Hurley tried his best. Honest, he did.

He tried not to get jealous. He really did.

But it was hard when, every day, he had to watch Charlie walking around, winning Claire over with his warm smiles and easy laughter. If it was just Claire, it wouldn't have been that bad. You couldn't be jealous of Claire. She smiled too much.

The only problem was that Charlie also flirted with just about every person on the island, and Hurley didn't know how to respond to that.

He supposed that it required no response at all. As long as Charlie didn't go around fucking anyone else, he supposed he ought to be happy.

Because, at the end of the day, what choice did he have? He was Fun Time Hurley. If he wasn't, then Charlie got mad and Charlie yelled. Charlie yelling made Hurley even less fun-timey, and then it just became a vicious and painful circle.

"I promise, mate. I'm just with you. Not anyone else," Charlie said, but it was with his trademark grin. Hurley never knew if he was serious or not when he talked like that, when he grinned like that. Everything about Charlie was so fluid and unsure. Hurley always felt like he was standing on quicksand. "Not Jack or Sawyer or Boone or Kate or Shannon or Claire or—who else was it?" He was still grinning like that.

Hurley frowned and looked away. "I'm not kidding."

"Hey, neither am I." He could hear that the smile had left Charlie's face, but he didn't turn back around. Every time he saw Charlie these days, he felt certain that he could see the ghost of Jack's touches, or Sawyer's handprints, or 'MINE' written in Claire's writing on his forehead.

It kind of sort of sucked.

Hurley wanted to ignore him and go to talk to someone else instead – anyone, actually, just for some space – before he felt Charlie's hand on his leg.

Yeah, definitely his _leg_. Not his knee. Not his crotch. Somewhere agonisingly in between, with Charlie's fingers stroking along the inside of his thigh. Hurley froze in place, but looked around the beach worriedly. What if someone saw? It wasn't as if they were all that well hidden or anything.

But Charlie's fingers were still moving, just his fingers and nothing else, and Hurley took a deep and shuddering breath. They hadn't done much together, hadn't done anything significant, but it was still enough to make him hate the idea of Charlie's hands on anyone else.

"Promise," Charlie said as his hand slipped higher, just a few inches. When he saw that Hurley wasn't willing or able to stop him, the hand shifted confidently up the way to cup his crotch, with _just_ the right amount of pressure.

Hurley bit on his lip, certain that they were going to get caught. He was Hurley – he wasn't supposed to do this kind of thing. He was supposed to stay quiet and smile a lot and get on with everyone. He wasn't supposed to get jerked off in public by his sort-of maybe boyfriend.

Not jerked off yet, though. Just a simple hand on there, through his trousers, not moving how he wanted it to. "I _promise_ ," Charlie repeated, staying where he was sat innocently beside Hurley on the ground. "No one else. I'll start wearing a sheet over my head if you want, so no one can see me but you."

"Uh, no. That's okay."

"Good," Charlie murmured, and Hurley was rewarded for his compliance by having his zip pulled down carefully. Charlie glanced around the beach, just to make sure that no one was watching; if they were, then there'd be some pretty awkward questions to answer.

Although, to be honest, Hurley thought that he _wanted_ people to be watching. Not because he'd get off on it or anything – he wasn’t that kinky – but just so they'd know to back off and to stop acting like Charlie was available. He wasn't. He was well and truly unavailable.

Unavailable and with his hand in Hurley's trousers, with a firm grip on his cock. "Oh…" Hurley said, jerking slightly into that hand.

"Yep. Oh," Charlie repeated, and that voice of his was smirking now. Hurley was sure that he should have been annoyed about that, but he couldn't work up the willpower to be.

As Charlie's hand worked up and down him, tightening and loosening and driving him mad, Hurley tried not to wonder if that hand had been on anyone else in the island.

He tried not to think of what that confident grip would do to Sawyer, to Jack, to Sayid, to absolutely any of the others on the island. He tried and failed and it made him feel awful but he didn't want Charlie to stop. He'd share if he had to, even if it broke his heart.

He let out a barely muffled groan as Charlie paused and swirled his thumb feather-light around the tip of his cock. They were going to be found, they were going to be discovered, and he suddenly didn't care.

All he cared about was that Charlie's hand was making him pant – his breath was ragged and silly, and not at all hot like everyone in the pornos he'd once watched had been. Charlie managed to sound sexy whenever he was gasping and moaning; why couldn't Hurley?

He glanced towards Charlie, able to see him staring at him. It didn't make sense though, did it? Even as Charlie's hand sped up, and Charlie smirked triumphantly, Hurley couldn't make sense of this whole thing.

"Just with you, mate – don't _want_ anyone else," Charlie whispered, leaning over, and Hurley could feel his breath by his ear. That was enough to make him shiver, even before Charlie's breath was replaced with gentle lips and a soft sucking.

"Oh."

Hurley really wasn't up to anything more than that, not when _Charlie was jerking him off in public_. That was too much to even try talking during.

"Come on; I'm making it up to you, aren't I?" Charlie said after pulling back slightly from his ear. His hand kept moving, driving Hurley consistently closer, but his voice sounded normal. Hurley didn't get that at all – how could Charlie be doing _this_ and sounding normal, sounding like he was talking about the weather? At the most, his voice had that excited little tone to it that it got when he was talking about his music. "You're not still mad, right?"

Hurley shook his head rapidly, and then Charlie's fingers were brushing lightly over his balls, and he had to bite his lip hard as he came.

His whole body tensed, jerked, shuddered, and despite his best efforts he couldn't help the surprised grunt that came with his orgasm. It felt _dirty_ , out in the open like this, especially when he saw that his come had landed near them, looking pathetic in the sand.

He stared at it for a few seconds, blushing furiously as he tucked himself away and zipped up his trousers again. Charlie had sat back, looking up at the night sky. Hurley was never going to understand how someone like Charlie could look so innocent at times. It was the hair – blonde hair meant innocent. That had to be it.

"So I'm forgiven then?" Charlie asked, with a wicked grin that cancelled out all fake innocence.

Hurley looked down for a second, and wondered if Charlie had ever persuaded anyone else to forgive him like that. He sighed and tried to let it go – "Yeah. You're forgiven."


End file.
